


You and your damn hands

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Gavin almost dies, Hand Jobs, He also likes to be fucking crushed, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank and Gavin finally decide to get a little more sexual in their relationship, but sadly, Gavin cums far too fast for Hank's liking. One day, Hank decides to make the most of it.





	You and your damn hands

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless shitty porn for one of my fav rare ships that I gotta cherish more often. This is just something I wrote pretty fast so it's not perfect.

Hank Anderson wasn't sure why it took so long for him and Gavin to get together. Sure, Gavin Reed was a fucking prick, a damn rat that couldn't keep his mouth shut but he was still a good friend and a great drinking buddy. That's how this all had started; with drinking. Who knew that all it took was a few bottles of beer to make Hank brave enough to pull his annoying coworker into a heated kiss. And thank God Gavin was drunk too because he kissed back like there was no tomorrow.

That's all what it was first. Stupid jokes and stories told during drink nights and drunken kisses passed onto each other in some dark alleyway or in the backseat of Hank's old car. Then some small groping was added to the game which made Hank nuts. And then in a few weeks they no longer needed any drinks to be all over each other. Interesting how friendship can suddenly evolve into something much more interesting.

Hank was so thirsty for more. Tonight, he wanted to make this to be much more than just make-out sessions that were never talked about during the day. He didn't want to go back to work and just exchange awkward nods with Reed. Hell, Hank wanted this to be more serious.

 

 

Once again they were parked by some abandoned park during the night, heavily gasping into each other's mouths in the backseat while some heavy metal was playing faintly in the background. Gavin was making so much noise with his damn mouth that Hank could barely hold himself back. He was panting whenever Hank's lips danced over his. He groaned when Hank pulled back, then released a pleased sigh when the lieutenant dived right back in. And when his tongue stroked over Reed's, even something resembling a moan came out. Fuck, did Hank feel glad he left the bottles and cans at home. He wanted to remember this moment the next day.

Hank decided to put his plan into action. His other hand was snaked behind Gavin, rubbing at his shoulder while his left hand landed over Gavin's knee. Then, he started rubbing his thigh. Side to side, closer to his crotch, then back over to his knee. The detective seemed to like that, because his legs opened wider as an invitation. Hank ran his hand back over to the meatier part of his thigh and slid it between his legs, making Gavin squeeze his thighs together. This is a big step. They have never stepped this far. Hank has groped his ass before, even smacked his thigh a bit. Gavin has pulled at his hair and kneaded his fingers down against his belly. But cupping Gavin's obvious erection was new.

Hank started rubbing his hand down, releasing a deep groan against the other one's mouth. Gavin lost it immediately. He gripped tighter onto Hank's jacket and started rolling his hips against the man's hand, panting heavily. It drove Hank insane.

But then, it all ended in less than a song when Gavin suddenly pulled back from the kiss, tilted his head back and hissed through his teeth. His hips pressed forward strongly before crashing down against the seat and his fingers wrapped around Hank's wrist, pleading for him to stop.

Hank blinked. Gavin's crotch felt warmer. A bit wet. Softer.

"Jesus fuck, Reed, did you just jizz into your pants?"

Gavin released the most embarrassed groan Hank has heard, confirming his suspicion. He slowly pulled his hand back and returned it over Gavin's thigh. "Well, that was fast."

"Shut the fuck up", Gavin gave him a strong glare. "It's just been a while. Nothing else."

"Sure", Hank rolled his eyes and pulled back, giving the other one some space. "Just wanted to touch ya a little more than that."

Gavin wiggled in his seat a little, adjusting his pants a little. The fucker's face is red and Hank wished he could blame the alcohol for it. "... We can bang next time", Gavin finally muttered out. And then he started climbing over to the front seat, kicking whatever came in front of his feet. Hank was a decent person and moved to the front seat from the outside.

"You wanna take our relationship to the next level, too, huh?" Anderson teased him as he started up the car.

Gavin shrugged. "Am just tired of making out like some teenagers."

Hank laughed. "Well, it's a date then. I'll bring the condoms."

 

 

Expect next time they won't need the condoms.

Once again they are at the backseat of his car, kissing heavily, groping each other. This time, Hank's hand was rubbing against Gavin's clothed cock before he was even hard. And the time it took for Reed's cock to harden was just enough for Hank to get hard, too.

He rushed a little when he opened Reed's belt buckle and pulled down the zipper so fast it almost broke. 

Gavin released the most sinful sound when Hank's fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and started stroking. His cock was skinny, just long enough to fit nicely into Hank's mouth, tilted to the side just a tiny tiny bit. Real fucking pretty. Gavin's cock looked small when it was squeezed by Hank's large hand. He really liked that.

Gavin's legs was tapping against the floor in a fast beat. His hands were clutching onto Hank and he was breathing extremely heavily. With a pleased grin, Hank moved his mouth against the curve of his neck. He kissed, then sucked on his skin, and then he felt Gavin's cock twitch against his palm.

"Oh, fuck --", Reed muttered into Hank's ear as he suddenly finished, spilling over Hank's fingers and his own stomach. Completely blissful, Gavin soon relaxed against the seat, eyes closed and lips parted open.

"Fuck, that was hot", Hank panted out, still keeping Reed's softening cock in his hand. "You came in a damn minute or something. Must be a world record."

"Oh my God, shut up!" Gavin shouted, smacking Hank's shoulder roughly but still in a playful way. Hank would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He had expected to get his cock inside of Gavin but this fucker couldn't hold himself back to last for that long. Now Hank was left with a painful erection, unused condoms in his pocket and someone else's jizz over his fingers.

At least it's amusing to see Gavin be so embarrassed about it. 

"God damn it, sorry, sorry", the detective mumbled. "I'll clean it up."

By cleaning up Gavin meant taking Hank's dirty fingers into his mouth and putting that tongue into good use. Hank just stared, a smirk starting to grow over his face.

"Ya know, you could use that mouth of yours somewhere else, baby", Hank suggested and the look on Gavin's face was good enough for a damn picture. His eyes got all wide from the pet name.

"Mh-hmm?" he hummed against Hank's two fingers, now sucking on them like a whore.

"Mmh. It'd only be fair for you to help me out, too."

The moment Hank pulled his fingers out, Gavin was already leaning down to pull the lieutenant's cock out of his jeans and swallowing him down his throat. At least Gavin had his own way of apologizing for finishing off too fast. And he had a very skillful mouth, indeed. Hank was glad Gavin didn't get tired as fast as he got excited.

 

 

 

There was another night spend at the back of his car where Gavin came way too fast and Hank was rewarded with a nice blowjob. In a way, this wasn't too bad. He liked getting his dick sucked. But Hank Anderson wasn't a pillow princess - He wanted to touch Gavin more. He wanted to make the talkative detective only moan out his name like a damn whore. He wanted to touch, suck and fuck Gavin longer than just two minutes. 

He could say that he lost his patience when he finally decided to invite Gavin Reed over to his apartment.

 

After a surprising little date they had (which consisted of eating pizza and drinking beer on the couch while watching a football game), they had started kissing again. And then laughing because they both tasted like fucking pizza. They agreed to meet again in the bedroom, Hank deciding to drink a glass of water while Gavin used the bathroom, spending his time there for longer than the usual piss break. When he finally came out, Hank was sitting by his bed, waiting. 

Gavin closed the bedroom door behind him and walked over to his fuck-buddy/boyfriend, straddling over his lap with a smile full of excitement. And then they were back to kissing. Hank's arms were immediately all over the younger man, tugging his jacket off and snaking under his shirt, his fingers following the curve of his spine and counting his ribs. Gavin smelled like -- Did this fucker spray some of Hank's colognes on himself? What a fucking idiot. That's why Hank liked him so much.

Gavin was already messily swirling his tongue over his and grinding against the swell of his belly, and Hank decided he should move on before Gavin fucking cums into his pants before Hank has even a chance to touch him. He pulled off the man's shirt, then held onto him tightly as he lifted Gavin onto his arms, flipping them around and pushing the man against the mattress. Gavin made himself comfortable against the sheets, pressing his cheek against the pillow as Hank's mouth started blemishing his neck with soft little marks.

Hank can't stop admiring his body as he moved down lower, kissing and caressing Gavin's body like they were about to make love for the first time. In a way, they were. Gavin sucked his stomach in when Hank's fingers ran over a sensitive spot on his side. It tickled. His legs opened wider when Hank ran his tongue up and down on his stomach, resulting in a few giggles escaping from Gavin's mouth. And then, his body went quite stiff when Hank clicked the belt buckle open.

Hank pulled off both his jeans and boxers and knelt between the detective's legs, admiring the view in front of him. "God, you're a pretty thing to look at", Hank muttered, running his hands over Gavin's thighs. Gavin just giggled a little and spread his legs open as an invitation. He had that look on his face, the usual look he gave before they got down into business. Eyes full of lust and hunger, silently begging to be touched. How could Hank deny such a request?

 

He has wanted to have a better taste of Reed since the first time they kissed. Hank moved down to lay on his stomach, his upper body propped up with his arms as he made himself comfortable between the man's legs. Gavin rolled his hips into the air as a way of pleading and Hank had to hold them down to be able to reach his cock with his mouth.

He first started by licking, salivating his mouth and then running his wet tongue over his cock. Gavin was already whining as a reaction, but his hands were tightly holding onto the sheets. He was trying to hold himself back so hard it was even cute. Hank was glad the man was at least trying to make this moment last longer.

Gavin Reed's cock fit perfectly into his mouth. Hank easily dipped his head all the way down and then back up, humming against his sensitive flesh. Gavin really seemed to like that because his legs tried to spread open as much as possible and his chest was rising heavily up and down. 

Pleased with the reaction, Hank moved his mouth to stay just around the head and kept sucking on there, trying to add his tongue into the game. All he needed was a few strokes of his tongue to get Gavin toss his head around.

"Oh, fuck", Gavin panted out, his breathing getting heavier as Hank bobbed his head up and down, his eyes opening every now and then to get a good look. But then, Gavin started gasping for air violently, his thighs shaking a little - an obvious sign that he was getting close. Hank took all of Gavin into his mouth and watched as Gavin inhaled strongly and then went completely still, holding his breath. Then, he exhaled, still keeping his lips sealed shut as he released a broken whine.

Hank squeezed his lips tighter around his shaft and moved his head a little faster despite the uncomfortable tightness in his throat. He tried to keep it slow, he tried. But apparently it was still too much for Reed when he suddenly gasped and finished deep inside Hank's mouth, clawing at the man's wrists. Again, it was all over far too soon for his liking, but at least Gavin sounded real pretty when he came.

 

Hank kept his head still, holding Gavin's softening cock in the warmthness of his mouth. He waited until Gavin was fully relaxed before he started moving again. That caught Gavin completely by surprise.

"Ahh -- Oh,  _oh_ \-- Hank, what -- Mmmh!" was all that came out of Gavin's mouth as Hank hungrily slobbered over his cock. He sucked heavily on the skin, humming and drooling all over the place, his fingers leaving bruises on Gavin's hips as he tried to keep him from wiggling away. Gavin cursed and wailed, kicking his legs around, slamming his hands down against the mattress and then tugging at Hank's hair.

When Gavin's voice broke in the middle of a long moan, Hank decided to pull back to catch some air into his lungs and give his partner some time to relax. Gavin was a damn mess in the sheets, his legs trying to close and his hands trying to hide his ruddy face. Fucking adorable.

"If yer gonna be this damn sensitive with me, kiddo, I might as well keep touching you and pull another one out of ya", Hank muttered, getting back on his knees to reach for the night table next to his bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, for now ignoring the pack of condoms.

"Fuck, Hank", Gavin groaned, almost ripping his hair out. "I'm not -- gonna be able to take it."

"Are ya this sensitive with others, too? Or when you're alone?" Hank asked, positioning himself back between Gavin's legs. He left the lube somewhere nearby and moved back onto his stomach, pushing Gavin's legs forward so his knees almost touched his chest.

Gavin stayed quiet for a moment before he shook his head. Hank hummed a little. "Why can't you hold it back, Gavin? Am I making you too excited?"

Gavin whined, much louder now, still keeping his arms laid over his eyes. At least Hank could see how the detective was chewing onto his bottom lip. His voice went lower as he asked: "What makes you feel so good you finish off in a minute?"

Gavin inhaled, held his breath, and then sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "It's you", he said quietly. "You and your damn hands."

Hank really liked that answer. Knowing that Gavin was damn sensitive just because it was Hank Anderson touching him made him feel proud as hell. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself after hearing that.

"You like my hands?" he asked, planting gentle kisses over Gavin's balls. As an answer, he got a strong whine that sounded a bit like a 'yes' and a pair of toes poking at his shoulders. Hank sucked on the skin a bit, yearning a surprised kick against his back. It didn't hurt but it made Hank pull back a little. "Do you also like my mouth?"

"Yes", Gavin said, his voice all high pitched and squeaky. He cleared his throat and said 'yes' again, now with more confidence.

"Good", Hank's tone turned a bit darker. "Then, I'll use my mouth on you real good."

 

Gavin was not expecting to feel a tongue run over his damn asshole. He also did not expect for it to feel good. And on top of that, he was not prepared to feel Hank eating him out like there was no tomorrow. "Ah, ah -- Hank -- Jesus fucking Christ", he breathed out, holding onto his legs to keep them pulled back so Hank could bury his face between his ass cheeks. "Oh fuck, you dirty old man."

Hank just groaned and flickered his tongue over the bundle of nerves, before diving his tongue deep inside of him. That drove Gavin fucking crazy because his legs were kicking around and Hank had to hold onto him real tightly in order to keep his tongue inside of him. Hank did feel like a dirty old man as he moved his head back and forth, fucking Gavin with just his tongue, pressing that muscle against the walls and circling it inside of him. He could feel the bones in Gavin's toes crack as they curled and he watched as Gavin arched his back and then crashed down against the sheets. He was fucking loving it.

His hand blindly moved to open the lube and when Hank had drool falling down his chin he moved back, allowing his partner to take a break. He coated his fingers in that cold substance and got up on his knees, opening Gavin's legs wider. "You done this before?" Hank asked as he rubbed a finger over the entrance. Surprisingly, Gavin giggled as a reaction, then hissed a little. Maybe he didn't like the cool feeling of it.

"Yeah. A few times", Gavin said. "On my own, usually."

"Cool", Hank said back like a fucking idiot. "Keep your legs pulled up like that."

And Gavin did, keeping his legs hoisted up so Hank had easy access for his entrance. The first finger pushed in quite easily despite Gavin's whole body going tense. He only relaxed when he got used to the feeling of Hank's finger moving in and out of him, but once the second finger moved in, he was tightening around him. In hopes of getting Gavin to relax, Hank started moving his fingers in and out, trying to curl them just right so they could poke against Gavin's prostate.

He was lucky enough to find it, because suddenly Gavin choked and then whined loudly.

"Oh, was that a good spot?" Hank smirked, yearning a small nod as an answer. "I'll keep touching it, then."

Hank found that sweet spot again and started rubbing his fingers against it, watching how it made Gavin gasp for air and how his thighs were trembling from the contact. It was one hell of a sight and Hank wanted more, more, more.

He wrapped his free hand around Gavin's cock, still quite soft but hard enough for him to stroke. And right now, Hank was done going slow. He started off at a pretty steady pace, moving his hand up and down. Gavin fucking lost it at that. He slammed his hands against his head and gritted his teeth, and Hank swore he was seeing the start of some tears.

"Oh God, oh God ... Hank, Hank, _HankHankHankHank_ ", he chanted out. "Oh fucking shit."

"You're breaking, Gavin. Do you think you can handle me?" Hank grunted under his breath, both of his hands speeding up despite the aching in his muscles. He stroked Gavin faster, while still trying to manage to keep banging his fingers inside the man, opening him up wider. Gavin tossed his head around a couple of times before he managed to stop. He opened his eyes, looked down at Hank's hands - his eyes wide, lips parted and cheeks so, so red -, before his gaze moved up to meet with Hank's.

Gavin managed to shout out for his lover before he was cumming again, spilling against Hank's fingers and his own stomach. At this point, Gavin was tearing up because even if Hank had stopped touching his cock, his fingers focused spreading the man open. Gavin's eyes became teary as he wiggled and trembled under Hank who refused to remove his hands from him.

 

 

"P-please, I'm gonna fucking die if you keep that up", Gavin panted out, his hair starting to become sticky against his forehead.

"You can take it, baby", Hank shushed him, caressing Gavin's inner thigh gently. But his other hand was still scissoring him open, and every time he spread his fingers open inside of him, a whine was released. Hank leaned down closer and flashed a mean smirk to the detective. "Or are you saying you don't want my cock deep inside your tight little ass?"

Gavin released another long whine through his teeth. "Fuck you and your fucking hot dirty talk", he cursed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hank asked and finally, his hand stopped moving, just so he wouldn't overstimulate Gavin too much. Gavin glared at him, trying to act tough despite having two fingers up his ass and tears in his eyes, but it didn't take long when he sighed and gave up. "No."

"I want you to say it", Hank grunted, curling his fingers against his prostate. "Fucking beg for it."

Gavin released a sigh that was a mix of frustration and annoyance as his head hit the pillow. "Please", he started, closing his eyes. "Please, just fuck me."

That was probably the best kind of begging Hank was gonna get right now, so he pulled his fingers out and reached for the drawer again. He pulled out a condom and rolled it over his cock before starting to coat himself in lube. Gavin waited for him patiently - still looking like a damn mess, his eyes closed like he was falling asleep. But he awakened the second Hank started pushing inside of him, slow and steady.

"Ooooooooh", Gavin almost sang out. "Fuck, you're so big."

Hank did love their size difference. He liked being much bigger compared to Gavin. And he liked how his cock was much thicker than Gavin's. One day, he wanted to try and stroke the two of them at the same time. But right now, he only focused on fitting his cock inside his ass.

 

Gavin took him in so well. He was panting heavily, still holding his legs up as Hank pushed inside of him, his ass squeezing tightly around his length. Once Hank was fully inside, he pressed his hands against the mattress for support and started moving. Groans escaped past his teeth every time he thrust his hips forward, first gently, then roughly enough to make their skin smack against each other. And Gavin took all of him with no complains. He was only moaning, biting onto his lip and whining, face all flushed red.

Hank angled his hips a bit better and rolled his hips forward. "Ah!" Gavin moaned in surprise, his eyes blinking open. "Oh, that's the spot. Right there, right -- Yes, yes, oh fuck, Hank, please --"

Hank swore he was gonna go insane from those moans.

"Yeah? Right here?" he smirked and slammed his hips forward, his cock hitting against Gavin's prostate. Gavin yelped, then nodded strongly, burying his nails into his own legs. Finally Hank had the man where he wanted, fucking begging and crying out to him. Hank sped up his movements, not caring how sweaty they both were and how his lower back was aching a bit. He wanted to see Gavin cum again, just from his cock. 

And for a moment Gavin was making faces and his legs were shaking like he was coming close again, but then he sobbed.

"Fuck, Hank, stop. My legs hurt, I need .."

"Shh, alright. Turn on your stomach", Hank said, immediately stopping and slowly pulling out. Gavin sniffled strongly and took his time as he turned around, laying flat on his stomach, burying his face against a pillow.

"I can't take it, I can't take it", he mumbled against it, hands piercing into the pillow so hard he almost created holes. Hank positioned between Gavin's legs and shushed him. His hands caressed the man's sides as he leaned down to press kisses against his upper back.

"You can, baby. You've been doing so well", Hank whispered, continuing to kiss and caress the man until his breathing had gone steady again. "I'll go slow, okay? I'll be gentle. Okay?"

 

Eventually Gavin nodded and he hoisted his bottom up, his spine curving so nicely that Hank had to run his hands over it before he moved to press his cock against his entrance. Before entering, he slid his cock between Gavin's ass cheeks, teasing him and trying to get him to relax. Hank only moved to enter him when Gavin had moaned out his name, his voice so desperate and squeaky. And as promised, he went in slowly, and then moved as gently as he could.

Gavin was hugging onto the pillow strongly, his toes curling against the sheets as Hank fucked him. His face was so blissed out even with such a slow rhythm. His cock was quite soft and hanging between his legs, and his whole body was displayed in front of Hank so damn nicely. Hank felt like he was in Heaven.

"I'm gonna take care of you, darling", Hank murmured, his hand brushing Gavin's hair. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

He gave it a few minutes before Hank dared to move his hips faster, angle them better so the tip of his cock could reach his prostate. His hands gripped down harder onto Gavin's waist as he tried thrusting in a little harder, and judging from the  _damn smile_ that came over Gavin's face, it was the right move to do.

"You alright, baby?" Hank asked. "Do you think you can cum again?"

"Yes", Gavin's voice was almost silent. "Please, make me cum again. I can do it. I can do it. Please,  _your cock feels so good..._ "

How could Hank say no to that?

 

Hank tightened his grip on his waist. He started moving faster, rolling his hips to press against his sweet spot the best he could while still trying to last until the end himself. But it was so damn hard to hold yourself together when you were fucking someone like Gavin. Hank couldn't help but admire the man's muscular back and the way it curved when his ass was up and face down. And God, Gavin's face when he was biting onto the pillow, his eyes shut and wet, cheeks brighter than ever. 

"Such a good boy", Hank panted out and flicked his hips harder.

"O-oh God", Gavin whined out, finally entering his most vulnerable state and surrendering himself completely to Hank. Just what he wanted.

"You're so goddamn pretty, baby. Can't take my eyes off of ya", Hank murmured. That seemed to switch something inside of Gavin because despite the shakiness of his legs, he started thrusting back against Hank, bouncing his bottom against the man. 

Hank let the man fuck back against him and moved one of his hands over to Gavin's hair. He gripped down to whatever strands of hair he could hold onto and kept Gavin's head pressed down against the pillow. A strong moan escaped from Gavin and his hips were losing control as they moved against Hank, taking his cock in deeper. A drop of sweat rolled down Hank's forehead from the sight.

"Yes, yes, just like that", Gavin mumbled out. "Fuck me, Hank. Fuck me harder."

And Hank fucking did because he couldn't resist this man. He kept Gavin's head down and leaned forward a little, getting a better angle before continuing to ram his cock deeper inside of his tight ass. Gavin started mewling like crazy, his moans and cries becoming so loud that he was definitely disturbing the neighbors. But it was all music to Hank's ears. 

Gavin was dripping in sweat and his body was growing tired, but his bottom get rolling back against Hank in the same beat with his thrusts. And then his hand slowly snaked between his legs and lazily started stroking his cock, far too sensitive to be touched.

"Fuck, Hank -- I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm gonna cum. Please, oh my God", Gavin sobbed out and at this point tears were running down his cheeks. But Hank didn't stop, not until his partner would finish.

"You can do it, baby", Hank muttered. He was starting to lose himself in the heat. His clothes were sticking against his skin and he wished he would have undressed for this, but it was also such a turn on to have Gavin underneath him, completely nude and exposed compared to him. His hips were losing their rhythm and Hank's cock twitched inside of Gavin and he knew he was coming close.

Hank's body crashed forward, pushing Gavin closer against the mattress but still leaving enough space between Gavin's legs so he could stroke himself over the edge. Hank pressed his face against Gavin's shoulder, his strong arms wrapping around his smaller form. He wasn't going to fucking last if Gavin kept crying out his damn name like a prayer.

"Cum for me, Gavin", Hank grunted against his ear. It was so damn hot, so damn messy and sweaty, their movements starting to grow completely animal-like, rhythm losing its meaning. Hank could feel Gavin pressing his ass up as much as he could, his hand desperately teasing his cock as he tried to cum again. 

Hank pressed a kiss against the man's temple and groaned out heavily. "Cum for your daddy."

Gavin fucking wailed like he had been shot. He gave himself a few quick strokes before he pulled his hand back and grabbed tightly onto the sheets. "Oh my God, daddy", Gavin cried out, drool falling past his lips. "Daddy, I'm gonna -- Oh my God,  _I'm cumming, daddy!_ "

As promised, Gavin's body went tense and he clenched tightly around Hank's cock as he finished onto the sheets. He moaned even louder until his voice went all quiet and then he was trembling underneath Hank's form. That's all Hank needed to finally let himself finish off, and with a few last strong thrusts against the man's prostate Hank finished, panting out like a damn dog.

 

 

He didn't care if he was crushing Gavin under his weight. He didn't care that he probably had to pull out, dispose of the condom and get them both fucking cleaned up. Right now Hank wanted to just stay close to Gavin no matter how hot it was. Gavin didn't see to mind because his eyes were closed and he had the softest smile on his face. He looked extremely comfortable.

"You doing okay, baby?" Hank asked. 

"Yeah", Gavin yawned, fucking yawned, back at him. "I mean, I feel a bit gross and sensitive as shit, but I'm pretty pleased."

Hank chuckled, pressing a strong kiss against the nape of his neck. "Sorry about the .. uh, 'daddy' thing. I think I should have asked if that's something you're into."

"Well, it did come as a surprise. But I liked it", Gavin said, finally opening his eyes to look at Hank. "It made me cum so hard I lost the feeling on my legs."

"Oh, sorry", Hank muttered and shifted in his position, slowly trying to pull himself out and give some space to Gavin, but Gavin immediately whined and tried to reach behind himself and grab onto Hank. With a deep sigh, Hank relaxed and moved back on top of Gavin, tilting his head to give him simple small kisses on the mouth.

"Stay", Gavin whispered in between the kisses. "Just a bit longer. This feels nice."

How could Hank refuse that offer?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, sad and horny, yeehaw


End file.
